warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Kuva Tonkor
The Kuva Tonkor is the Kuva variant of the grenade launcher, sporting increased critical chance, status chance, reserve ammo, and reload speed, but with a slightly smaller blast radius. Acquisition The Kuva Tonkor is obtained by vanquishing a Kuva Lich who generated with one equipped. After the Lich is vanquished it will be in the player's Foundry ready to claim. While the weapon itself is not tradeable, a converted Kuva Lich generated with the weapon can be traded to another player. The trade is performed inside a Clan Dojo's Crimson Branch room, and the recipient must not have any active Lich. Once traded, the recipient must fight and vanquish the Lich to claim its weapon. Characteristics This weapon does primarily damage. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against Machinery and Fossilized. **Physical contact with grenades deal damage. *Very high critical chance. *High critical multiplier. *Above average status chance. *Grenades explode in a 5''' meter radius after impacting a surface or enemy. **Grenades have a minimum arming distance of '''6 meters, mitigating self-damage. *Direct hits cause knockdown, whether or not the grenade explodes. *Pinpoint accuracy. *Fast reload speed. *Can use the launcher-exclusive mods , , and . *Polarizing the weapon increases its max rank by 2''', capping at rank '''40 after 5''' polarizations, granting the weapon additional mod capacity. *Comes with an additional bonus , , , , , , or damage, based on the Kuva Lich's progenitor Warframe. '''Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Ferrite Armor. **Explosion damage cannot be increased by , or damage mods. *Projectiles are relatively slow, have prominent drop-off, and the grenade only arms itself after traveling 6 meters. **An unarmed grenade hitting an enemy causes considerably less damage with little-to-no critical chance *Explosions can cause self-damage. **The projectile's minimum arming distance of 6 meters should prevent accidental self-damage unless using or rapidly moving towards the grenade's impact area before it explodes. *Single-round magazine requires reloading after each shot. *Draws from the rare sniper ammo pool. Comparisons: *Kuva Tonkor, compared to Tonkor: **Lower base damage (59.0 vs. 75.0) ***Lower Puncture damage (59.0 vs. 75.0) **Higher area attack damage (674.0 vs. 650.0) **Smaller radial explosion (5m vs. 6m) **Higher Critical Chance (30% vs. 25%) **Higher Status Chance (17% vs. 10%) **Larger max ammo capacity (60 rounds vs. 30 rounds) **Faster reload speed (1.5 s vs. 1.7 s) **Higher Mastery Rank required (13 vs. 5) **Lower Disposition (1 vs. 1.3) Notes *The weapon will have a prefix of the name of the Kuva Lich it was acquired from (e.g. Odizrigg Agekk Kuva Tonkor). *The weapon's max rank caps at 40 after 5''' polarizations (max rank increases by 2 per Forma added). **Additional polarizations can be added when the weapon reaches its new max rank at that polarization level. **Each additional rank also gives Mastery Rank Experience, giving '''4,000 points in total. **Mod capacity scales with the additional ranks, and can reach a total of 80 at rank 40 with an Orokin Catalyst installed. ***Without an Orokin Catalyst, the max is 40. Combined with the five polarized mod slots required to reach that point, an Orokin Catalyst might not be required to finish modding the Kuva Tonkor. ***After polarizing a weapon, any additional mod capacity above 30 (60 with an Orokin Catalyst) will not take effect until the weapon's rank reaches 31 and above. *Comes with an additional bonus damage stat, dependent on the Warframe that summoned the Lich. Tips *As with the standard Tonkor, the Kuva Tonkor's high critical chance makes it a good candidate for . Trivia *The Grineer text on the side of its barrel translates to "Ravage". Patch History *Explosion damage changed from 674 Blast to 176 Puncture, 270 Slash, and 228 Blast (undocumented). *Fixed Kuva Lich weapons that do damage on both impact and explosion (Kuva Ogris, Kuva Ayanga, etc) doing significantly less overall damage than expected. This was due to the Elemental bonus only being applied to the "on impact" of the projectile itself and not the explosion. *Reload speed changed from 1.7 to 1.5 *Introduced. }} See Also * , the normal counterpart of this weapon. es:Tonkor Kuva Category:Update 26